


They made a statue of us

by pulangaraw



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Highlander?, I couldn't help myself, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Henry never go to see a movie? Well, here's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They made a statue of us

We’re writing the year 1986 when Abe barges into Henry’s apartment one day shouting “Pops, they made a movie about you!”

He waves some sort of movie magazine at Henry; and Henry, after a moment of horrified shock, reads the blurb on the new Russell Mulcahy movie starring one Christopher Lambert and Sean Connery.

Henry just knows this is a bad idea, but Abe is all excited and Henry has never been able to say no to Abe when he gets really excited. So they go watch the movie.

When they’re done, Henry is absolutely 100% justifiably appalled. “Why would ANYONE think that cutting the head off someone’s shoulders is a sensible idea. How utterly inconvenient. Also, logically speaking none of these men are truly immortal. They can be killed. What utter nonesense.”

Henry decrees that they shall never mention the existence of this movie ever again. In fact, he resolves to stay away from movie theatres from that day on.

Abe secretly watches all the movies and owns the box set of the series. Every now and then he will mutter ‘there can be only one’ when he is truly annoyed by Henry rubbing his immortality in Abe’s face. 

Abe finds it hilarious. 

Henry pretends not to hear.


End file.
